


Bucky goes full-on Carnaval!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Drag Queens, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves that in this day and age, Bucky doesn't have to hide that he likes to dress pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky goes full-on Carnaval!

Steve was relaxing on the couch with a delicious mixed drink.*  
  
He could hardly believe his eyes when suddenly ... Bucky ..... in full Carnaval regalia.

  
  
"Buck -- how are you even standing up right now?"  
  
"Super soldier ankles, calves, thighs and glutes," Bucky answered.  
  
"Mmm, I really like that scarf around your ... hips," Steve said.  
  
"I know it," Bucky replied, pretty damn smug.  
  
  
"You wanna try?" Bucky offered, a little shy but mostly playing it up. 

"I'm game," Steve said.  Steve was nothing if not game. 

They went through Bucky's accessories till they finally found a few things that fit Steve.  
  
  
  
  
"Dang it, Buck -- I'm gonna break something in these things!"  
  
"You look real noble," Bucky assured him.  "But there's a reason the fashion award went to me."  
  
"You always were the prettiest," Steve smiled, blushing.  
  
"I do tend to take things to the next level," Bucky agreed.  
  
You can imagine the next picture with the accessories scattered around the living room and the super soldiers getting a little more comfortable.  :)

**Author's Note:**

> * Steve's drink is a Harvey Wallbanger. Galliano is delicious! I think Steve's had red grapefruit or maybe cranberry juice in it (standard is Orange juice) to make it so pink. Also, the vodka is secretly from Asgard. Good job, Thor!!


End file.
